Esposo dedicado
by EAUchiha
Summary: En la vida de recién casados, Naruto ha aprendido la manera de consentir a la señora Uzumaki... Naruto definitivamente es un esposo dedicado.


Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un regalo para mis seguidores NaruHina, principalmente para una querida amiga que es amante de esta pareja. Este es mi regalo para ella. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Esposo dedicado.**

En la vida de recién casados, Naruto ha aprendido la manera de consentir a la señora Uzumaki después de alguna misión fuera de la aldea o simplemente cuando dedica su tiempo a las tareas del hogar.

Y no, no en el ámbito sexual. Eso era otro tema que no iba a discutir en este momento. A su linda esposa aún le incomoda un poco el tema. A pesar de que si por él fuera, la tuviera todo el día desnuda en la cama llenándola de sus atenciones. Pero ella no era de ese tipo de mujer, así que tenía que esperar pacientemente que ella le diera permiso de explorarla con sus ansiosas manos y hacerla tocar el cielo mientras gritaba suavemente su nombre.

Esa noche, Hinata llegaba de una misión que le había llevado a pasar una semana entera fuera de la aldea. Él no le había prestado mucha atención cuando le habló de los detalles de su misión, sólo sabía que iba en compañía de Tenten y Sakura como líder.

Él, como buen esposo que se esforzaba por ser cada día, pensó en sorprenderla. En cuanto ella llegara, encontraría la casa perfectamente ordenada, la cena preparada y el baño listo para ella.

— _Estoy en casa—_ escuchó el suave tono de voz su mujer.

— ¿Qué tal tu misión?— preguntó saliendo a recibirla.

La escaneó minuciosamente con la mirada, esperaba no encontrar indicios de alguna dura batalla o heridas profundas que fueran a dejar cicatrices en su piel.

— Fue más difícil de lo que pensamos— comentó con una leve sonrisa— pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, Sakura-san curó nuestras heridas antes de partir de regreso.

— _Ah—_ fue lo único que dijo— vamos a cenar— le tendió la mano para escoltarla a la cocina.

La cena se llevó con tranquilidad, hablaban de lo que habían hecho la semana que estuvieron separados. Naruto podía notar el esfuerzo sobrehumano de su esposa por mantenerse despierta y no hacerle saber que estaba más cansada de lo que quisiera aparentar.

— El baño está listo para ti— informó— yo levantaré la mesa y lavaré los trastes.

— Gracias por hacer las labores, Naruto-kun— le dio un beso en la mejilla y se perdió en el pasillo.

Se vio tentado a seguirla, pero también sabía que no podía a forzarla a hacer nada que no quisiera. La timidez de la chica fue algo que él mismo aceptó desde el momento en que decidió casarse con ella.

Naruto se instaló en su cama primero que Hinata, después de todo no era mucho lo que tenía que recoger. Vio como ella arrastraba los pies al entrar a la alcoba. La peliazul estaba mental y físicamente agotada. Sólo quería poner la cabeza en la almohada y dormir hasta que el cansancio abandone su sistema.

— No piensas irte a la cama con el cabello mojado, ¿o si?— se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz divertida de su marido. Pensaba que él ya debía estar dormido.

— N-Naruto-kun, me asustaste— se llevó una mano al pecho, queriendo calmar el latir desaforado de su corazón. El rubio negó divertido.

— Ven aquí— palmeó la cama indicándole que tomara asiento.

Esperó pacientemente que ella se sentara entre sus piernas, sacó el secador de cabello de una de las gavetas de la mesa junto a la cama y comenzó a secar el largo cabello de su mujer con delicadeza.

Ella cerró los ojos dejándose hacer, amaba que él tuviera esos pequeños detalles con ella. Las personas constantemente suelen preguntarle si realmente Naruto es capaz de llevar bien las riendas de su matrimonio. Después de todo, no muchos creen que el ninja número uno en hacer lo impredecible sea capaz de ser un buen esposo.

Pero lo cierto es que... Naruto definitivamente es un esposo dedicado y cada día que está junto a él, se convence de que tomó la mejor decisión de su vida al enamorarse de ese ninja torpe con un corazón de oro.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí está linda y corta historia.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima historia, hasta luego.**

 **EAUchiha.**


End file.
